


The Tale of Brave Ser Pounce-a-lot

by Isis



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Who's the pretty kitty?  Yes you are! (Meow!)





	The Tale of Brave Ser Pounce-a-lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



> I like silly rhymes, and for that I'm not sorry!

Come close, my friends, and listen to  
The tale of brave Ser Pounce-a-lot  
His purr can bring the dead to life  
(Which, with the Wardens, counts a lot.)

He likes to prowl the Vigil’s grounds  
And chase the rats and mice  
He likes to chase the darkspawn, too,  
But they don’t taste as nice.

Anders totes him in his robes  
The extra weight must weary him;  
But if he tires, well, that’s all right  
He’ll down a dose of lyrium.

Other Wardens like their dogs  
And travel with mabari  
But I prefer Ser Pounce-a-lot  
And for that, I’m not sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was trying to make this into a sonnet, but it didn't quite work with the wordcount requirement, so that's why it's just ~~doggerel~~ catterel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] The Tale of Brave Ser Pounce-a-Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665146) by [b_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_9/pseuds/b_9)




End file.
